<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rose and the Gardener by FlamingRedAnon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277537">The Rose and the Gardener</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon'>FlamingRedAnon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Terrence isn't a bad person, Reg is an opportunistic jerk though here, Right and Terrence are just friends here, Terrence Suave is Henry Stickmin AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was an evil black rose that was overthrown by a valiant gold rose, or that's how the gold rose always spun their side of the story, things aren't quite what they seem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rose and the Gardener</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>There once was a black rose that led a garden of beautiful flowers. It was just planted recently but with the help of a red headed gardener by it's side, the black rose was slowly blooming into a great leader, allowing the garden to bloom and grow as well. But unbeknownst to the black rose or the gardener, a gold rose was lusting for leadership. The gold rose added toxic soil to the black rose without the black rose or the gardener knowing, slowly letting the black rose wither and letting the toxic soil seep into the garden. The black rose tried everything to save the garden, but the toxic soil only made things worse for the black rose. The gold rose, knowing what it had done to the black rose, lead a rebellion with the rest of the garden to overthrow the black rose for "ruining" their garden. The black rose, believing themselves to be the sole cause of the problems at this point, let the gold rose overthrow them and cast them into the unknown. The gardener found out too late about what happened to the black rose and found out even later about what the gold rose truly did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Henry Stickmin rubbed his eyes, being leader of the Toppats was amazing, being able to protect the clan in a space station in space was amazing, the paperwork... wasn't so amazing, but Henry knew it had to get done. Henry leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms and back out a bit before hearing a knock at his door. "Come in Right." Henry said, knowing it was Right Hand Man knocking. Henry knew everyone's distinct knocks, Ellie's were several quick knocks, Sven always knocked three times, Right's was a simple knock and Reginald still hadn't figured out the basic manners of knocking before entering.</p><p> </p><p>Right entered Henry's main office, tipping his hat before speaking "Henry sir, may I request a little walk, Reg and El are still on their mission and there is something I want to personally show you." Henry rubbed his eyes before answering "Um, sure Right, a break to stretch my legs would do me some good. And you don't have to be so formal when speaking to me." Henry got up from his desk and grabbed his hat before following Right to wherever he was taking him to.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Right had lead Henry to the Hall of Fame, stopping before speaking to Henry "This is going to sound like a very weird request, but I'm going to show you two portraits here and you are going to tell me if you know who they are." Henry shrugged and spoke "I'm not quite sure what you are up to Right, but I'll play along." Right only chuckled before showing Henry the first portrait, which showed the picture of one Randy Radman. Henry looked at the picture for a while before answering "That's Raddy, he disappeared one night without... a trace? He... was the rainbow to my... monochrome..." Henry grabbed his head with his right hand in confusion, HOW did he know all this about him. Right gently grabbed Henry's shoulders while speaking "Just need you to look at the last portrait, then most of your confusion will be answered." Henry took some deep breaths before nodding.</p><p> </p><p>Right showed Henry the second portrait, which showed the picture of one Terrence Suave. Henry felt like he was looking in a mirror of a younger him before shakily saying "Thats... thats..." Henry then saw visions of his past blur past him, of Reginald giving evil smirks behind his back, of crumpled papers sprawled across a desk, of a plank and people watching him as Reginald grinned, of falling down, down, down. Before Henry passed out in Right's arm he spoke. "That's... me, I'm... Terrence Suave... I... remember everything"</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There once was a black rose whose petals were faded to white, not knowing who they were. Some shrubbery in the wild unknown they were at, told them that they were a white wildflower. For awhile, the white wildflower let the wind of adventure carry them, through deserts of orange, buildings of grey and the night sky of blue. Then one day, an oak tree kidnapped the white wildflower from the wind and told them to stop a nearby garden or else. The white wildflower scared of what the oak tree could do, went to the familiar yet unknown garden. They were attacked by a red headed gardener, who was only defending their garden and the gold rose that led them. The white wildflower didn't mean for the gardener to fall into their own gardening tools, but panic led them to run, ignoring the strange feeling inside their heart. Eventually they cornered the gold rose and the gold rose, saving their own petals, offered leadership of garden to the white wildflower. They accepted, knowing it would be better then whatever the oak tree would of planned for them. And so the white wildflower was in charge of the garden, a strange yet familiar situation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Right Hand Man quietly shifted through the halls of the station back to his room with Terrence in his arms, before laying him down on his bed. Right then pulled up a chair from the corner of the room to the bed and sat down in it, waiting for Terrence to stir from his slumber. Right would of never guessed that Henry Stickmin was actually his oldest friend, Terrence Suave, but the longer he hung around Henry and got to know him, the more the puzzle pieces fell in place. From what Right gathered and with what Henry had once told him, Terrence survived his fall from the ship but had lost his memories. He then found himself in a small town where someone decided to give Terrence a name of Henry Stickmin and wove a false story with false documents of being a thief that lived in some run down apartment with no family or friends, and because Terrence would essentially be a blank slate, he soaked up those lies like a sponge and Henry Stickmin was "born". Though Terrence would of never had that happen to him in the first place if Right was a better friend and caught what Reginald was doing to him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Reginald was a man that wanted leadership, he wanted power and he was willing to do anything for it. He didn't want to be second in command, he wanted to be in command. Right still doesn't know the full extent of Reg's gas-lighting and sabotaging of Terrence's leadership, all he knew is eventually Terrence just succumbed to everything and started believing he was this Terror. And Right didn't notice until it was far too late, he didn't even know Terrence was dethroned until he came back from a mission that night, and knowing Reginald, it was on purpose. Reginald even made Right his Right Hand Man, weaving words like "Maybe Terrence's downfall was fate for you to grow stronger, no matter how painful" and "I trust you'll be there for me, unlike Terrence was for you." And Right in his clouded state of having lost someone who was like a brother to him, ate those words up.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The white wildflower cared and protected the garden. Even when the grey wolves attacked and stole him away, the white wildflower used the opportunity to befriend a red rose and to free those trapped in the wolves den that once lived in the garden. After returning home and seeing the gardener slightly different but alive, the garden decided it was too dangerous to remain on land. After a fierce battle with the oak tree and their army, the garden flew into the night sky above, no longer in danger from the oak tree or the wolves. The white wildflower still felt something was off with themselves, but continued to lead the garden into new prosperity.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Terrence slowly awoke from his slumber, he still had a slight headache, but that was most likely from remembering that you are a completely different person and most of the memories that came with it. "How are you feeling Terry?" Right spoke, sitting in a chair next to him. Terrence sat up and chuckled before replying "A headache from remembering, basically everything about myself that was forgotten, but fine otherwise Righty." Right could only smile before Terrence spoke again, looking at the floor somberly "Though I don't deserve to even be here with everything I did as..." Right put his hands on Terrence's shoulders, interrupting him "That was Reginald, he went behind your back, sabotaged things, took advantage of Randy's disappearance to press your buttons. I know and you should know that you aren't Terrence the Terror, and I want you to know that I'm sorry I didn't fucking realize things until it was too late." Terrence and Right sat in silence for a few minutes before Terrence spoke up "You don't need to apologize for anything Righty, I think we all fell prey to Reginald's tricks. But, the wild winds of the world decided to give me a second shot at this, and I'm not going to let you or the clan down." Right pulled Terrence in for a hug and spoke "We should probably keep the whole Terrence thing a secret, for now at least." Terrence replied "Probably a good idea, wouldn't want to cause any problems, especially with how opportunistic Reginald gets" Right helped "Henry" out of bed and soon they were walking back to Henry's main office, a renewed friendship that was once lost to darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>